Teoría Electromagnética
by Boggartt
Summary: Eriol: Comparando la vida, encontrando similitudes, aproximandola a un punto de convergencia con la ciencia exacta... lo que hace un examen - Mucho humor  creo  entren a leer, no se arrepentirán


Hola, aquí cumpliendo con un super reto, que la verdad... a sido el más complicado de los pocos que me han encomendado.

Espero que la lectura no sea tan complicada, intente ponerle humor y si por ahí hay algún aspirante a ingeniero, bueno, qué tal lo hice?

Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente).

* * *

**Teoría Electromagnética**

Solo, en su casa, sin nada más que hacer que estudiar para un largo, fastidioso, insoportable e inentendible examen.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía hambre cada cinco minutos.

Lo que son las cosas, en lugar de estar con sus amigos pasando un agradable rato… inventando mentiras con Yamasaki, molestando a Syaoran y Sakura y completeando contra ellos con la futura señora Hiragiuzawa… futura… señora… Hir…

¡Pero no! Estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes con libro, libreta y computadora abierta, sin entender ni j de lo que leía, con una estúpida canción pegajosa en la cabeza y por si fuera poco con unas ganas inhumanas de echarse una siestecita.

La esencia de todos los fenómenos electroestáticos está en la carga… cuando la luna se pone redondota lalalala… si la carga está en reposo existe un campo eléctrico… futura ex Daodoji, que bien le sentaba el nombre… si la carga está en movimiento existe un campo magnético… como una pelotota... callejón…

Si podía aproximar todas esas cosas que, hasta el momento no tenían sentido para él, podría deducir que:

Con sus amigos tenía diversión equivalente al principio de superposición. Si se juntaban todos… Chijaru, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rika, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y él… el resultado era equivalente a la fuerza del big bang. Nunca había tenido amigos como ellos… y por la estúpida diferencia de potencial que le dejaba la escuela no podía estar ahora con ellos, injusto.

Cada uno de esos chicos era único…

Si Syaoran fuera una carga, sería negativa, definitivamente y entonces… Sakura sería positiva… positivo con negativo se atraen y como las cargas siempre perduran, su atracción también. Tal vez, en algún punto de la historia ellos dos lograrían destruir al error en la teoría de Maxwell y hacer su radio de Bohr igual a cero… si, posiblemente algún día.

Yamasaki siempre resolvía sus problemas por la ley de Gauss, no había distribución lineal de carga sobre el eje z, potencial eléctrico en el punto P sobre un disco de radio a, ni demostración sobre el flujo eléctrico que él no pudiera resolver tomando la tangente por el punto difícil… exceptuando cuando Chijaru descubría una de sus mentiras, ahí se enfrentaba a un cuadripolo eléctrico.

Naoko era una expansión multipolar en todo su esplendor, una inmensa sumatoria de cargas sobre 4*pi*épsilon*r(elevada a la n), término más término, más término. Nunca se terminaba de resolver su misterio, pero no se podía esperar menos de una biblioteca andante como ella.

Rika, bueno, Rika era otra historia… una simple multiplicación de dos cargas sobre el cuadrado de la distancia entre ambas por una constante k. Blanda y sencilla como calcular la fuerza entre dos partículas, en otras palabras, la ley de Coulomb. Aunque claro, guardaba su pequeño secreto, una delta de Dirac para con el amor profesado hacia el profesor Terada.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, ella era la consecuencia inmediata de las ecuaciones de Maxwell para él, simplemente sin ella su mundo era un lugar oscuro y frío. Deseaba conocerla en todos los aspectos posibles tanto como la ecuación de Laplace y Poisson pueden brindar y para eso necesitaba un número indeterminado de horas pero, estaba seguro valdría la pena y se arrepentiría de invertir su tiempo en un porcentaje negativo e inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de estrellas multiplicadas por su ciclo de vida.

En cuanto a él… él estaba perdiendo la chaveta con todas esas locuras que aproximaba a un punto de convergencia con la materia que supuestamente estaba estudiando y de la cual, si seguía así comparando los brillantes resultados que la naturaleza da y que un montón de físicos ricos y sin nada más importante que hacer con sus antisociales vidas se encargaron de encajar casi a la perfección, definitivamente recursaría…

En lo que se piensa cuando se estudia Teoría Electromagnética.

Esa sería una larga, larga noche divergente de la cama.

FIN

* * *

Ahora entienden cuando digo que fue un reto dificil? El reto era con "Teoría Electromagnética"

Y seguro se preguntarán -Eso con qué se come?- Bueno queridos lectores, ni yo misma lo sé, pero a como lo entiendo es el estudio de la relación entre la electricidad y el magnetismo, las leyes que los rigen así como su interacción con la materia y lo que las rodea... Como digo, es a un punto de vista un tanto personal y un poco improvisado :P

No intentaré explicar todas las referencias que aquí hago por que no terminaría nunca, lo siento por ese aspecto, pero realmente espero que les haya agradado y dejen sus reviews.

Dani-kun me la complicaste, pero aquí está. Ahora yo te reto a escribir algo (muajajajajajajajajajaja... jajajaja... jajajaja)

Feliz cumple por cierto, con un día de atraso que es menos de lo que pense jeje, qué tal quedó?

Hasta la próxima

:D


End file.
